The Granville Curiosity
'''The Granville Curiosity '''is an escalation contract in The Showstopper mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Granville Curiosity" feat. Level 1 The target is Orson Bler, one of the tech crew members who is flirting with a model. He is located on the first floor, close to where the backstage for the runway is, next to the stairs that go from the kitchen to the second floor. He can be easily lured to the stairs and killed where nobody will go by. There are many lone security guards who are perfect targets for subduing: one in the second floor who will go to the bathroom to smoke, one on the first floor guarding the room with a lot of display cases, one in the basement who goes from the security room to the cafeteria... Level 2 The palace has a lot of tripwire bombs that will explode as soon as 47 crosses the lasers (while everybody else seems to have no problem crossing them). The good news is that there is a disarm device which, when equipped, will allow 47 to cross the lasers too. It is easy, however, to forget to equip it after doing some actions, and also it won't be possible to equip it in certain situations, like when 47 is dragging a body. The disarm device is located inside a safe on the second floor, in the safe room where Viktor Novikov and Dalia Margolis will be escorted to in case of an evacuation. It has a ladder on one of the balconies that goes to the attic, which is one of the possible starting points. Another disarm device is in a safe in the security room in the basement. The key needed to open safes is located in the basement, in the floor of one of the cellars, although their lock can be picked or they can be opened using a crowbar. Nevertheless, it is not necessary to get the device as the tripwires are easy to circumvent. Unlike in The Kerner Disquiet or in The Mandelbulb Requiem escalation contracts, there are no major difficulties circumventing the tripwires. The stairs the target is next to are not tripwired and there is an exit in the basement (through the catacombs) that needs 47 to do a little detour when going there. Level 3 The new target is Jacques Bonbon, one of the palace staff members. He is playing with his phone, leaning on a wall next to the toilets in the first floor, very close to the first target. The door leading to the runway is tripwired, but easy to avoid if the other way around is taken. There are two ways to fulfill the kill requirements: # This way requires the player to have access to an emetic syringe, either by achieving a level 10 Mastery in Professional difficulty in World of Tomorrow and getting an antique emetic syringe, or by achieving a level 5 mastery in Freedom Fighters and getting a modern emetic syringe. Just go behind Bonbon, poison him and he will go straight to the bathroom, where he can be drown while he is vomiting. # If the player does not have access to any emetic syringes, the only way to kill Bonbon by drowning him in the toilet is to throw a coin near the toilet, get behind him and be attentive for the drown option. This may require several tries. Level 4 This level is completed in the same way the previous one is, only having to pay attention to time in case the player had to try many times when trying to drown Bonbon using coins. Level 5 The new target is Claire Swanson, the model Bler is flirting with. With no other kill conditions, she can also be lured to the stairs and killed. General tips *Bonbon will not leave his post to drink or eat, making injecting emetic poison using a syringe the only way to make him sick. Category:HITMAN™ Category:Escalation Contracts